tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny
Sunny is a former member of Reverse and currently a member of the Bee Hive of Central Yuusari. History Sunny was found one day outside the Abbey of Lament Town when she was an infant and she was later adopted by the nuns of the Abbey. While delivering a letter to Lament, Connor Kluff came to her cookie-stand, hoping to find the mysterious girl. Although intentionally disappointed, Connor grew fond of Sunny and came everyday to buy her cookies. Sunny developed a crush on him and experienced joy for the first time. Plot Sunny made her first appearance when Connor came to buy another batch of cookies with Lag Seeing and Zazie in tow. When inquiring about the other girl, Sunny confesses that she wasn't even supposed to be talking to them, but Connor was too kind to turn away. She later unknowingly meets Lag again under the disguise of a girl in order to gain entry to the female-only Abbey in order to see if it was indeed a Reverse base. As Lag stumbled on the gathering of the nuns, with Sunny present, his theory was confirmed. Much later on she was instructed to poison her cookies in order to kill Connor, but she only put minor poison in to knock him out. She also writes him a letter, willing him "to always be happy." While Connor was knocked out she and the other nuns became the human sacrifices to the Cabernet, which used its feelers to eat the heart of all the people of the Abbey. Sunny is now without her heart. Connor, up to Chapter forty-eight, stayed with her "to the end." Fate In the anime episode forty-five it was later realized that she was still alive and was making cookies in limbo, Connor said that she was doing that to prove to herself that she is still alive. After baking the cookies she would give them to Connor, not sure of what to do, he would just eat them. He wanted to stay with her until she had died, but as Niche and Lag ate her cookies, they said it was delicious causing Sunny to smile. Connor suddenly realised that long ago she said that what she loved best about making cookies is the people who eat them with a smile. Her smiling proves that she did not lose all of her heart. As of the final episode of season 2 Sunny regained her heart and is now cooking for the Bee-Hive, she still has no memories of her past. However, according to Connor, after Dr. Thunderland Jr.'s research is finished, she will be able to retain her memories. She still holds a big of Connor's heart as his girlfriend. In the manga we know that she survived the Gaichuu attack, but she has lost all her memories so far that she can't even remember her own name. Anyway, in chapter fifty-five Connor asserts that "when she's begin to be of use to someone, she gets this look on her face, like she's happy from the bottom of her heart". So, "even though she lost her heart, she's still Sunny": she still has her personality. Trivia *Sunny and Elena Blanc bear some resemblance to each other, as they both have orange reddish hair and both have freckles on their cheeks, but this could be a coincidence. *She has also stated that 'She loves to watch the smiles on peoples faces when they eat'. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Reverse Category:Female Characters